Great Moth
Great Moths are enemies in Dark Souls II. Description Great Moths are generally harmless, remaining stationary on walls or high above on trees. However, they will release a large cloud of poisonous powder when the player is nearby. The cloud inflicts Poison build-up at an alarming rate, and only a few seconds of exposure is needed to poison the player. As such, it is advised to keep an eye out for them to avoid being poisoned while exploring or fighting. Great Moths have very low HP and can be taken out by a single hit from most attacks. However, they are usually outside of melee range, so one must use ranged weapons or magic to fight them. It can be worthwhile to seek out and kill them whenever they are encountered, as they always drop a clump of Poison Moss upon death. In Scholar of the First Sin, additional moths have been added to several other areas throughout the game and have more advanced guaranteed drops. Locations A large number of Great Moths can be found throughout the Huntsman's Copse, past the Bridge Approach bonfire. Scholar of the First Sin In Scholar of the First Sin, many non-respawning Great Moths have been added to other various locations in the game. Their presence only serves to provide the player with their guaranteed drops, as long as they keep an eye looking for them. *The Lost Bastille **A lone, passive moth can be found above the Servants' Quarters bonfire. *Earthen Peak **A moth can be found perched high above from where Laddersmith Gilligan is located. *Shaded Woods **One can be seen perched high on a wall to the left of the Shaded Ruins bonfire. It can be reached immediately by going upstairs and jumping above a piece of wall and onto the bridge below. **Another is perched high on a tree at the rightmost end of the stage, above the opening on the floor that leads to Darkdiver Grandahl. **Lastly, one can be found on the wall behind the archway above Bradley of the Old Guard's summon sign. *Brightstone Cove Tseldora **At the chapel's threshold, on the opposite side from where Cromwell is found. *The Gutter **A special moth can be found after dropping into a small room before reaching the Central Gutter bonfire. It appears only as a silhouette, which may render it difficult to see due to area's low visibility. *Shrine of Amana **One is found perched high on a tree inside the circular-shaped structure located after the Crumbled Ruins bonfire. **Another is also found perched high on a tree above the Rise of the Dead bonfire. *Undead Crypt **One can be seen on the stalactites in the Undead Ditch, in the long corridor leading to Velstadt. *Aldia's Keep **Far above the dragon skeleton in the rafters of the main hall. Best sniped from close by the chest that holds 2x Bonfire Ascetic. Drops Huntsman's Copse = |-|Other areas (SotFS) = |Old Radiant Lifegem | Old Radiant Lifegem.png | |Twilight Herb | Twilight Herb.png | |Wilted Dusk Herb | Wilted Dusk Herb.png | }} Gallery :''Note: The following moths only appear in Scholar of the First Sin:'' Great Moth - 06.png|The Lost Bastille Moth perched high on the ruined ceiling above the Servants' Quarters bonfire. Great Moth - 01.png|Shaded Woods Moth perched high on the ruins located to the left of the Shaded Ruins bonfire. Great Moth - 07.jpg|Earthen Peak Moth perched high above from where Laddersmith Gilligan is located. Great Moth - 02.png|Shaded Woods Moth perched on a tree located near the hole that leads to Darkdiver Grandahl. Great Moth - 03.png|The Gutter Moth in silhouette form found before reaching the Central Gutter bonfire. Great Moth - 04.png|Shrine of Amana Moth perched high on a tree branch in the central ruins past the Crumbled Ruins bonfire. 20170805215358 1.jpg|Shrine of Amana Moth perched high above the Demon of Song boss arena. Great Moth - 05.png|Shrine of Amana Moth perched on a tree branch just above the Rise of the Dead bonfire. Moon Butterfly Set.png|The Moon Butterfly Set is stylized after the Great Moth's design. Trivia *The Moon Butterfly Set is stylized after the Great Moth's wing patterns and coloring. *Great Moths bear a strong resemblance to the real world Emperor Gum Moth. Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies